Invader Zim Song Parodification!
by LoneTaku
Summary: Invader Zim themed song parodies. They are about fandom patriotism, characters' feeling(s), almost anything. Feel free to request a parody of a certain song (or more!) with the title and artist! Restrictions are no longer applicable on requests!
1. PAK and Swim Through Waters

**A/N: Invader Zim song parody tributes, from the fans and viewers. I hope you all know what I mean in these song parodies, 'cause I'm not explaining it.**

**I own nothing, including the tune and parts of the songs that fit without rewrite and Invader Zim.**

**Today-er, tonight-is Candle On The Water, from the fans to the entire cast of IZ, no matter how it applies to irkens more than humans.**

* * *

><p>We'll be your PAK, we'll swim through waters<br>Our love for you will always burn  
>I know its dark, and raining<br>And the water's rising  
>Don't give up no matter how it burns<p>

We'll be your PAK, we'll swim through waters  
>'Till the sun feels warm and bright<br>Those filthy pig-stinks left you  
>But we're here to help you<br>Soon you'll feel nice and warm and dry

A cold and friendless tide has found you  
>Don't let the dirty stink-beasts pull you down<strong><br>**We'll paint a ray of hope around you  
>We've fixed up your PAK<br>We'll try to bring you back  
>(Try to bring you back...)<p>

We'll be you PAK we'll swim through waters  
>This flame inside of me will grow<br>Keep holding on you'll make it  
>Here's our hand so take it<br>Look for we, reaching out to show  
>As sure as rivers flow<br>We'll never let you go  
>We'll never let you go<br>We'll never let you go...


	2. What is WRONG with our generations?

**A/N: O HAIIIII! Not alot of time here, plus I'm starving and woke up six hours after I went to bed(past 1AM). So if this isn't up to par, go ahead and blame me. I haven't abandoned my other stories, by the way. Just a big project I've been working on.**

**I own nothing, including the tune and parts of the songs that fit without rewrite and Invader Zim.**

**Today's All Star, originally by Smashmouth or something like that, and requested by _Amy2421_!**

**Two notes here...**

***Operation Head Pigeons**

****a total of more than a week**

* * *

><p>Somebody once told us<br>That this show wasn't worth fuss  
>I can't see their point of view<br>He sounded kinda stupid  
>Wish he'd be a new kid<br>Far away from me and you...

Well the episodes have ended  
>And they keep on ending<br>Hear of OHP* and I hit the ground running  
>How come I didn't hear before?<br>Memorize an episode, got to bring back what's kept me here for**  
>Hope I can help, no money that I see<br>What's wrong with taking a backstreet?  
>You'll never know if you don't go<br>You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, they're not worth Zim  
>They don't, see the rain<br>Hey now, whats wrong with them  
>Saying that we're<br>Insane (Just 'cause the show is old)  
>Only Zimmy never gets old<p>

Invader Zim  
>And they say it's not good<br>They think I'm bad now, wait 'till I get older  
>Obsession, I beg to the truth<br>But with these idiots you can never get through  
>This show is awesome and you can't beat it<br>They think I'm insane  
>But as for them, who needs it<br>My insanity's awesome, how 'bout yours?  
>That's the way I like it 'cause I never get bored<p>

Hey now, they're not worth Zim  
>They don't, see the rain<br>Hey now, whats wrong with them  
>Saying that we're<br>Insane (Just 'cause the show is old)  
>Only Zimmy never gets old<p>

Take over Earth... take over Earth... take over Earth

Hey now, they're not worth Zim  
>They don't, see the rain<br>Hey now, whats wrong with them  
>Saying that we're<br>Insane (Just 'cause the show is old)  
>Only Zimmy never gets old<p>

Somebody once asked her  
>What's on Cakez's shirt<br>And made fun of her for days  
>She said 'Oh, it's just GIR<br>I'm wearing on my chest here  
>Don't be jelly he's better than you'<p>

Well the episodes have ended  
>And they keep on ending<br>Hear of OHP and I hit the ground running  
>How come I didn't hear before?<br>Memorize an episode, got to bring back what's kept me here for  
>Hope I can help, no money that I see<br>What's wrong with taking a backstreet?  
>You'll never know if you don't go<br>You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, they're not worth Zim  
>They don't, see the rain<br>Hey now, whats wrong with them  
>Saying that we're<br>Insane (Just 'cause the show is old)  
>Only Zimmy never gets old<p>

(Just 'cause the show is old)  
>Only Zimmy never gets old<p> 


	3. I'm really sorry guys

**To any and every reader and/or reviewer:**

**I am deeply sorry for the long wait. It seems like forever since I updated an Invader Zim story. For those of you who may or may not have read Silent, you might know about a certain person who left a very rude comment on my story.**

**It seems that this 'Randall' has given me Writer's Block. To all extremes. My mind has completely blanked for Invader Zim fics. I am truly sorry and I apologize for the concern.**

**And if any or all of you were expecting an update, sorry for that too. I swear upon my life that as soon as I think of something for my stories, I will sit down and type like I've never typed before, only not... crappy.**

**Again, I am deeply sorry for installing false hope in the form of this so-called update, and for taking so long just to tell all of you.**

**May God be with you, ****and I will update just as soon as I can think of anything. Slowly I'm breaking through, and Silent should be updated soon enough. Hopefully in the next week.****  
>I really love you all. Including you, Randall, if you're reading this. I've been taught to love my enemies, and I'm praying for you. And turning you into the villian of a rape story.<strong>

**So until my Writer's Block clears, goodbye.**

**Love and Sincerity,**

**Invader Cakez**


End file.
